Secretly Royal, and HATING IT
by Tecnafan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. A year before Tecna went to Alfea, she was a princess. Now her parents are back to take her home, forever.Will the specialist and winx rescue Tecna from her wicked parents? The first few chapters dont have much action.
1. Prologue

**Here's a heads up, Tecna's parents are snobs in this story, and don't care about Tecna's happiness. This story also takes place after season 3. This is my FIRST fanfiction, so wish me luck ;) I wrote the entire story on my I pod touch first, then I typed each chapter up when it was good enough, just some facts in a nutshell.**

Prologue

Zenith, the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy, home to King Techash and his wife Queen Techla. 15 years ago, Techash and Techla were blessed with a baby girl named Tecna. She is now 15 and her father and mother are preparing her to be a full fledge princess, a princess who must take on very complicated duties. Techla and Techash expected Tecna to follow in their footsteps... but Tecna had a different idea about that.

"Tecna"! Her mother yelled, "It's time for your dress fitting for your important political speech later."

"But mom..." Tecna answered, "I just spent all day running around doing political mumbo jumbo for you and dad, and I was wondering if I could go downtown to the new Net café"?

"Tecna", Techla protested, "a net café is for middle class, you are more than that, you are a princess, and a princess has special duties that she must fulfill so that she will be able to handle being a queen later on in life."

"Yeah, but being a queen means marrying some loser prince," Tecna joked.

"Be quiet Tecna, now go get fitted this instant!" yelled Techla

"Fine", Tecna said, and with that, Tecna's mom left the room and Tecna got fitted into a dress.

"Why me, why can't being a princess be any fun for me, I'm a fairy, but my powers aren't very strong... I wish there was a way I could become stronger and be away from my parents" Tecna mumbled to herself, and then it hit her, very far away there is a top school for fairies called Alfea. "And I know how to trick my parents into letting me go!"

At dinner, it was time for Tecna to release her plan. "Mom, dad, I was... wondering...if.. if I could go to Alfea, a school for fairies."

"Are you crazy Tecna?! Yelled her father, Alfea is too far away so how would you be able to still keep up with your duties?"

"I wouldn't", replied Tecna, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CAN I GO?! Alfea is a top notch school and I promise I will only concentrate on becoming a stronger fairy, and I won't date any boys."

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess you could go, but I don't want you telling ANYONE that you are the princess of Zenith", said her mother.

"Oh thank you, I'm going to pack," Tecna squealed and gave both her parents a hug then she ran up to her room.

"Techla, do you think we made the right decision? I don't think Tecna will be able to keep her promise." Asked Techash.

"I feel the same way", said Techla, "but if she doesn't keep her promise, when she finally earns her enchantix and we take her home, we will make sure that she never sees her Alfea friends again.

Tecna was able to keep her promises through her first year at Alfea, she spent all her time trying to get straight A's, but on their first mission to the Blackmud Swamp she noticed an orange haired boy named Timmy, it was love at first sight. When Tecna disappeared into the Omega Portal, Timmy surprised everyone by how much he loved Tecna, and because of his determination into finding her, he succeeded. How will Timmy cope when Tecna is taken away from him once more?

**I know, the prologue sucked right? The first few chapters don't have much action in them, well that's because it's the first few chapters. The rest of Secretly Royal And Hating It story is awesome. ;D So enjoy my first fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 1 And 2

**I'm adding chapter 2 into this one because Chapter 1 is too short.**

Chapter 1, Back To Alfea

Summer vacation just ended and it's time for the winx to return to Alfea for their fourth year. The winx are sitting in Stella's room telling each other what they did over summer break. Bloom spent her summer in Gardenia helping her mom in the flower shop. Stella spent most of her time shopping and spending time on Solaria with her father. Flora went camping with her family. Musa was very busy writing new songs and helping her dad out. Layla was helping her realm repair after Valtor's Havoc on Tides. Tecna lied to her parents saying she had to stay at Alfea to improve her grades, but she actually spent her entire summer at her parent's never-used cottage. Tecna also spent a lot of time with Timmy by inviting him to her "home" (the cottage.) There was something else that still bugged Tecna, she knew her parents found out about her earning her enchantix and that would mean returning to her secret boring real life, (the life she never wanted to return to)

The winx are now just sitting around, unsure of what to do.

"Well," said Bloom, classes don't start for another two days so what do you think we should do?"

"I say we grab our guys and spend the day in Magix", suggested Stella.

"Oh goody, now I can see Helia again" said Flora.

"I'll call Sky then," replied Bloom. She walked out of Stella's room and stood in the hall.

_Sky: Hello?_

_Bloom: Hey Sky, it's me, Bloom!_

_Sky: Oh hey Bloom, what's new?_

_Bloom: Nothing really, all the girls are going down to Magix for the day and we would like you to come with us._

_Sky: Of course Bloom, me and the other specialist would love to come, we will be there right away with the squad ship. See you in a bit Bloom, Love You._

_Bloom: I love you too Sky, bye._

Bloom went to tell the others the good news.

"Okay girls, the boys will be here very soon, so let's go wait for them outside," said Bloom. All the girls ran outside to wait for the approaching squad ship.

**Since this is a story about Tecna and Timmy, from now on it will be MAINLY about them.**

**I promise the next chapter will be full of romance!!! 3**

**Reviews are motivational! :D**

Chapter 2, The Worried Tecna

As the girls were waiting for the boys to show up, everyone noticed Tecna never said a word since she arrived.

"Is there something wrong Tec?" asked Musa.

"Not really", replied Tecna, "it's just that I feel something bad is going to happen very soon," replied Tecna.

"Tecna, you're just over reacting, the witches are captured and Valtor is destroyed, so there is nothing to worry about" yelled Stella.

"You could not be more wrong Stella," Tecna mumbled to herself.

"You Guys," Layla said, "the boys are here" The squad ship landed and all the girls except Tecna went to greet their boyfriends.

Tecna decided to go sit on the steps outside of Alfea alone. Tecna thought to herself, "Why can't I get my parents out of my head! I just want to enjoy my last few days with the people I love, not thinking about my idiotic parents.

Tecna was so tied up in her thoughts that she never noticed Timmy came and sat next to her, she only then noticed he was there when he gently held her hand. Tecna frowned and still never looked at him; the thought of him gone forever crossed her mind once again.

Timmy on the other hand was confused, normally when he surprised her like this, she would break out into a beautiful smile, but today she looked like she was about to cry.

"Tec, you know I hate it when you're sad, what's wrong? Timmy asked. He then squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Tecna answered, "Timmy, what would you do if you could never see me again?"

"Tecna," Timmy replied, "If I could never see you again, I would kill myself because you are the missing piece to my heart, without you, I'm not whole. Tecna then began to cry, knowing that when her parents came to take her away, Timmy would give up his life for her, the opposite of what she wanted.

"Tecna, please don't cry," Timmy said, "Was it something I said?

"Yes it was Timmy, I hate it when you tell me that you would kill yourself because I wasn't there," said Tecna, "Please, promise me that you won't kill yourself over me if I happened to die or disappear.

"Ok, I promise" replied Timmy, and with that, a small smile grew on Tecna's face, and a passionate kiss was planted upon them soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The winx and specialists were about to take off when Flora realized that two members of their group were missing.

"WAIT!" Flora Yelled, "Were missing Tecna and Timmy!"

"Ugh," Riven groaned while looking out the window at them, "Timmy is being all romantic to Tecna again."

"RIVEN!" Musa yelled, "How can you be so rude, I think it's great that Timmy is showing his affection towards Tecna, and I think you could ask Timmy for some lessons."

Everyone laughed at Musa's joke, except Riven.

"Yeah, whatever," Riven mumbled.

"Here, I'll do get them," Bloom said.

"Tecna!" Bloom said running up to them, are you guys ready to leave?"

"Oops, said Tecna, I completely forgot about going to Magix, well were coming now." And with that, the squad ship took off and headed to Magix.

**Was it romantic enough? Answer in a review.**

**You are the missing piece to my heart, without you, I'm not whole. Wasn't that so sweet ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 And 4

Chapter 3, Shopping

While in the squad ship, everyone was trying to figure out what they should do for the day.

"I say we do a little shopping, and then we go to the beach for the afternoon," suggested Stella.

"Great Idea," replied Layla.

"Ugh," groaned Riven

"Well we're arriving at the mall right now," said Brandon.

Timmy, knowing Tecna was still upset over something, decided to be by her side for the entire day. "Well," said Stella as they were entering the mall, "us girls need a bathing suit for later, and by chance, here's my favourite bikini store!"

Tecna giggled a little knowing that Timmy would follow her inside. "Timmy..." Tecna said silently to him, "you don't have to come with me you know."

"Tec, Timmy said, I know there's something bothering you."

"What gave it away?" asked Tecna.

"Well, for starters, you're squeezing my hand very tight right now," replied Timmy.

"Oops, sorry," said Tecna.

"TIMMY! Are you coming with us or not?" yelled Riven.

"Timmy, go have fun with the guys, please?" said Tecna.

"If you say so," replied Timmy. He knew exactly what would make Tecna happy, a very special gift, one she will treasure always.

When Tecna entered the bikini store, it felt like Timmy was really gone. The first bikini she saw she bought because all she wanted was to be with Timmy again.

All the winx girls bought a bathing suit. Bloom bought a blue bikini with pink hearts on it.

Stella bought an orange bikini with one big yellow star on the front.

Layla bought a green sparkly bikini with wave designs on it.

Flora got a pink one piece bathing suit with yellow flowers on it.

Musa bought a red bikini with small music notes on it.

The first bikini Tecna saw was a purple bikini with silver sequins on it.

When they left the store, the boys were waiting for them.

"Well," said Sky, "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

"You bet," replied Bloom.

As the winx and specialist's were walking out the mall, Tecna paused and looked in a dress store, with a dress in the window that looked just like a dress she had back home. Timmy noticed Tecna stopped walking and came over to her.

"Tecna is something wrong?" asked Timmy.

Tecna thought for a minute, and replied, "No, there's nothing wrong."

"Tec, don't lie to me, if there's something wrong, I want to help." said Timmy.

"You have NO idea how hard you're going to have to try to help me," Tecna said silently to herself.

Timmy and Tecna ran to catch up with the others. Now to have some more fun at the beach.

Chapter 4- The Gift

On the way to the beach, Tecna became suspicious of the small bag Timmy was holding.

"Timmy?" Questioned Tecna,"What's in the bag?"

"Oh this? This is just a present for my parent's anniversary," Timmy replied.

"That's really nice of you," said Tecna.

All the specialists knew about Timmy's gift for Tecna, and they all smiled at each other. Tecna was in for a REAL surprise.

When the squad landed, everyone noticed it was a private beach.

"Are you sure this is where you wanted to land Stella?" Timmy questioned.

"Oh didn't I tell you, this is my dad's private beach that we can use whenever we want." said Stella.

"That's great Stell!" yelled Layla, "Come on, let's have some fun!"

The winx and their boyfriends decided to do their own activities together.

Bloom, Sky, Stella, and Brandon were sitting on the beach talking.

Flora and Helia were collecting sea shells.

Musa, Riven, Layla, and Nabu were playing beach volleyball.

Tecna and Timmy were staring out onto the ocean.

"So Tecna, what would you like to do?" Timmy questioned.

"Well," Tecna said nervously, "I thought we could go surfing."

"Tec, do you even know how to surf?!" Timmy asked.

"Actually, I do," Tecna replied. Just then, Tecna snapped her fingers and she transformed into her bathing suit. She was also holding two surfboards.

"I'll try and go easy on you," Timmy joked.

"Don't worry," Tecna winked, you won't need to."

Tecna and Timmy happily ran out into the water. It wasn't until near sunset when Tecna and Timmy stopped surfing. Timmy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and Tecna, then they sat down on the sandy beach watching the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it," Tecna asked.

"Not as beautiful as you," Timmy replied.

Tecna began to blush and said, "I can't believe you love me that much to say that."

"Well," said Timmy, "that's not all" Timmy reached down into his pocket and handed her a small box. Tecna opened the box, and was speechless. Inside the box was a small locket, and engraved on the back of it, it wrote;

_Tecna,_

_You are the missing piece to my heart,_

_Without you,_

_I'm not whole,_

_Love Timmy._

Tecna began to cry, she had never received such a beautiful gift before.

"Here," Timmy said as he helped Tecna up so he could put the necklace on.

"Timmy... It's... It's Wonderful, the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen! Thank You."

Tecna kissed Timmy on the lips and he returned the favour. They then stared into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"I will always love you," said Tecna.

"Forever," replied Timmy.

Tecna and Timmy stood there for what seemed like eternity. Riven quietly walked over and tapped Timmy on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry to break up the sweet moment," Riven said sarcastically, "but it's getting late."

"Oh, okay," Timmy replied. As Riven was walking away, Timmy whispered, "Riven?"

"Yeah?" Riven said.

"Could you leave one of the Levi bikes that we keep on the squad here? I'm going to drive Tecna back to Alfea," Timmy replied.

"Uhm... Okay? I'll set one aside." said Riven.

"Well," Timmy said to Tecna, "let's get ready again."

Timmy helped Tecna onto the Levi bike.

"This has had to be the best day ever," Tecna tried to say, but was cut off by the bikes engine.

Meanwhile on the squad.

"So Timmy and Tecna are riding a Levi bike to Alfea?" asked Bloom.

"Uh huh," replied Riven, "but Timmy still doesn't care that a squad **IS** faster."

"**RIVEN!**" everyone yelled.

"Okay, I'm shutting up," replied Riven.

"Uh, girls?" said a nervous Sky, "There's another squad parked in front of Alfea, was there someone special coming to Alfea by any chance?"

"Not that I can think of..." replied Bloom.

"Well let's go see who it is," said Brandon.

Timmy and Tecna stopped riding the Levi bike to take in the beautiful scenery, until Tecna got an unexpected phone call.

"Tec listen, it's me Bloom, there are some people at Alfea who are looking for you. And they look angry."

**Bad end of chapter right? I think you can ALL tell who the people are who want to see Tecna. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next, don't be afraid to tell me through a review.**


	4. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank Blosiom and ChrisJan34 for your reviews. They were very motivational! ;) I would also like to apologize, I've been very sick lately so that's why I haven't updated in so long, sorry. ):**

Chapter 5- Taken

"No," Tecna whispered, "Not now, anytime but now."

"By the way, who called you?" questioned Timmy.

"It was Bloom; she said there were people at Alfea who want to see me..." Tecna replied.

"Well Alfea is nearby, I'll bring you there now."

Timmy helped Tecna onto the bike and they zoomed off.

Tecna was quietly thinking of an excuse to why she wasn't at Alfea doing extra credit. "I could say I was at the library doing research," Tecna looked down at herself, her clothes were damp, and her hair was still soaking wet. "Well that idea isn't going to work," Tecna mumbled. She looked ahead, and she seen Alfea's main gate. Time was out.

Timmy helped Tecna off of the Levi bike. They walked over to where the winx and specialists were standing; they were surrounding the mysterious squad ship. When they noticed Tecna and Timmy walking over, they all stared at Tecna, with disbelief.

"Tecna, we all heard," Stella said.

Heard Wha... Tecna said.

"TECNA!" came an angry voice. She knew exactly who it was, it was her parents, angrier than ever.

"I'm over here," Tecna replied.

"Well where have you been?" asked her father.

"I was... at the beach," Tecna said.

Techla yelled to Tecna "You lied to us; you told us you would spend all your time working on getting high grades, and look at this," Techla pointed at the confused Timmy, "You have a boyfriend?!"

"Tecna is there something you wanted to tell me?" asked Timmy.

Tecna sighed, "Yes there is," Tecna turned to face Timmy, "Timmy, I am the princess of Zenith, and I was told not to tell anyone about it. I was also told not to have a boyfriend while I was at Alfea, but..."

"Oh, I see," Timmy said glumly. "Why would someone as royal as you go out with a nobody like me?"

"Well," Tecna said happily, "I think you have a great personality, I think you're cute, and there was something about you that I admired."

Timmy hugged Tecna, knowing that she did care about him as much as he cared about her.

"Ahem, Tecna, we're leaving, now come on!!" yelled Techla.

"Was there something else you were supposed to tell me?" asked a worried Timmy.

"Yes there is, I was also told that when I earned my enchantix I would return home to be a princess," then Tecna said loudly "BUT DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT GOING TO BE A PRINCESS ANYMORE!

"Tecna, you're sacrificing so much for school, why not just go back to being a princess?" questioned Timmy.

Tecna replied "Because being a princess was no fun and since I've been at Alfea I have felt true happiness with you and the winx." Tecna turned to her unhappy parents, "And there is no way I'm going back home!"

"Oh we'll see about that," said Techla. Techla then casted a techno orb, this orb floated next to Tecna's parents. "Techno orb, bring our daughter to us!" Tecna then began to be pulled into the orb.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled running after her. At the last possible second, Timmy was able to grab Tecna's hands.

"Timmy...you...you...Saved me." Tecna said

"Tecna, you know I couldn't live without you." Timmy replied.

"Well you're going to have to find a way to go on without her!" Techash said.

"Techno Orb, bring our daughter to us!!" yelled Techla. The orb obeyed and grew stronger, so strong that Tecna was flying in the air, and Timmy was trying so hard to hold on.

"Come On Girls!" Bloom yelled, " Winx Enchant-" but before any of the girls or specialists could attack, they were all put on an anti gravity spell.

"Anti gravity spell!" yelled Techla. It hit Timmy and he winced in pain, but still didn't let go.

"Tecna," Timmy said to her, "I won't be able to hold on much longer."

"If you do let go, just remember, I will still love you, and I know you can save me." Tecna said.

"Electric Shock!" Techla yelled, it was headed straight for Timmy. He was blown into the Alfea walls and was knocked unconscious.

"No!" yelled Tecna, she tried to run and save him, but the orb was stronger and sucked her in. The orb was put on the aircraft and everyone watched in disbelief as there friend was being taken away, forever. Once the ship was out of sight, the anti gravity spell was finally lifted. Everyone got up, dazed and confused.

"I can't believe this, Stella said, "Tecna, the smartest of the winx, is a princess!"

"Yeah" Flora replied, "but imagine how Timmy feels right... Oh No Timmy!!

**Sorry its only one chapter, I know you people have been waiting for this one ;)**

**What do you think is going to happen to Timmy? O.O**


	5. Chapter 6

**This is a strange chapter. O.o**

Chapter 6- Flashbacks

Everyone ran over to Timmy's unconscious body. Flora knelt down looking for a pulse.

"Wow," Musa said looking at the dent in the wall that Timmy made, "Poor Timmy, probably heartbroken and now injur..."

"Oh no no no, I can't find a pulse!" Flora yelled. Everyone knelt down beside Timmy.

"Timster!" yelled Brandon, "Wake up!"

Everything that people were trying to say to get Timmy up was pointless. Timmy was seeing flashbacks. (Italics means what's going on inside of Timmy's head)

_. . . . . ._

_Timmy was floating in blackness. Then below him, flashbacks were going by of him and Tecna. He saw flashbacks to when they first met, to the party after defeating Baltor. Then the flashbacks went into reverse and stopped when it showed Tecna closing the Omega portal. He could now see the sacrifice she made. He then seen Tecna fall into the portal, Timmy tried to grab her hand, but he couldn't change the past. Then he started to fall, he wasn't floating anymore. He fell through the flashbacks and landed on the cold black ground._

_He was sitting for what seemed forever, but then a white light shown on him. Then he heard Tecna's voice saying;_

"_If you do let go just remember, I will still love you, and I know you can save me."_

_Timmy began to cry, he felt the heaviest guilt on him, because he let Tecna down. He looked at himself, he was disappearing, and he was already see through. This could be the end of the line._

_. . . . . ._

Everyone was still watching Timmy. His skin was turning white and cold.

"There's got to be a way to save him." Flora said.

"I don't think we can, unless... Wait there is a way!" yelled Musa. Winx Enchantix! Musa transformed into enchantix form.

"Musa, what are you doing?" asked Bloom.

"I'm going to use my fairy dust to heal him!" Musa said. Musa got her bottle of fairy dust and opened it. The fairy dust fell on him, his skin was going to back to normal and he had a pulse now, but still his eyes were closed.

. . . . . .

_Timmy was almost completely gone, but now he was reappearing again. The last thing Timmy seen before he woke up, wasn't a flashback at all, Timmy was seeing the future. It was a picture of him holding Tecna in his arms, but he noticed something, he was in a fancy suit, and Tecna was in a beautiful dress and on her head she had a diamond tiara._

"_So Tecna really is a princess" Timmy thought._

_Then he looked even more closely at the picture, Tecna was wearing a cast over her shoulders._

"_Oh no, am I going to hurt Tecna?" Timmy thought._

_Then Timmy heard the familiar voice of Sky saying "Timmy! Wake Up!" Timmy was finally waking up._

_. . . . . ._

The first thing Timmy seen was the faces of all his friends, they all had relief spelled on all their faces, but Tecna was nowhere to be seen. Timmy noticed everyone was sitting around him. He sat up, his head was killing him.

"What... What happened?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy..." Brandon put a hand on his shoulder, "Tecna's mom shot you with a powerful spell that sent you flying into the wall," Brandon pointed at the dent in the wall, "And Timmy, you almost died, but Musa saved you."

"How did you..." Timmy questioned.

"I used my fairy dust and it healed you perfectly," Musa replied.

"Thanks," Timmy said.

"No problem, I'm sure Tecna would do the same for Riven," Musa said.

"Tecna, where is she?!" Timmy started to panic.

"Tecna's parents took her back to Zenith forever," Bloom replied.

"No! Tecna will come back!" Timmy yelled.

"Timmy, Tecna's gone to be a princess!" Riven yelled back.

"Listen to me, while I was unconscious I seen some things..." Timmy said.

"What kind of things exactly" Layla asked.

"It's a long story, so I'll start from the beginning." Timmy said.

It got really cold outside so everyone went and sat in the winx dorm room. Timmy told his story to everyone, they were all surprised that Timmy actually seen the Omega incident, and that he seen the future.

"So you think we'll save Tecna?" Flora asked.

"I'm totally positive, I'm just not sure how, Tecna's parents are so strong that I'm not sure if we could get Tecna and leave in one piece." Timmy said.

"That means tomorrow is strategy day," Brandon said. Riven groaned.

"Let's meet tomorrow at 9,"Brandon said, "Goodbye girls."

"Bye." The winx replied.

Meanwhile, Tecna's parents landed their squad ship in front of their castle. They began walking inside.

"Welcome home Tecna," Techash said.

"Yeah whatever," Tecna replied.

"Why so glum?" Techla asked.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong, you took me away from my friends, and my boyfriend!" Tecna said.

"Hey," Techash yelled, "you promised not to have a boyfriend!"

"It's not my fault, it just sort of happened." Tecna replied.

"Well it doesn't matter," Techla said, "Timmy will see you once more."

"When?" Tecna asked."

"On the TV at 10 tomorrow morning, me and your father are making a special news announcement, and you will be sitting all fancy next to us," Techla said.

"Sounds like fun," Tecna said sarcastically. "So, is my room still where it used to be?"

"Yes it is, your room is still up in the tower," said Techash, "The only change we made is that we put an anti-magic spell surrounding it."

"Oh that's great," Tecna mumbled.

"What did you say?" Asked Techash.

"Oh, I said I'm going to bed," Tecna replied.

"Oh you can't go to bed yet, we are having a ball with some royal friends of mine, they happen to have a son who wants to meet you," Techla said."

"Yeah well, tell him I'm not interested!" Tecna said.

"We just want you to meet him, that's all" Techla said.

"Fine, i'll go and meet him, but i'm never going to forget Timmy!"

"Well go upstairs and put on the dress I left for you and be downstairs in 45 minutes," Techla said.

When Tecna got up to her room, she noticed her room was exactly where she left it. It was a round room with wooden floors and stone walls. Purple silk curtains hung by the windows. She had a big bed on one side of the room with a dresser and vanity next to it. The other side of the room had a table and two lounge chairs.

In the very center of the room was the dress her mother left for her. It was a very poofy cream dress, definitely not her type.

"Well back to the life I hate," Tecna sighed.

Next to her dress was a pair of high heels and a diamond tiara. After she put on her dress, she walked out onto the balcony. Below her was a beautiful valley with a wonderful sunset. Tecna wanted to share this moment with Timmy, she missed him so much.

"Timmy, I still love you, and I know you can save me," Tecna said.

**Well that's Chapter 6 done. What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Prince William (I couldn't think of a better name) -.-

"Well its 8:45, I guess I better go downstairs," Tecna said.

As she walked down the dark halls, she noticed large portraits of her ancestors.

"I wonder if I'm the only one in my family that hated being royal," Tecna thought.

Finally Tecna reached the ballroom. She slowly walked in; she noticed her parents were talking to another couple.

"Must be the parents of the boy who wants to meet me," Tecna thought. And there, Tecna saw him, the boy who was dying to meet her, and he was coming her way.

"Hello," he started, "I am Prince William, and I am pleased to meet you." He then kissed Tecna on the hand.

Prince William was a little taller than Tecna, and he has light brown hair. He was wearing a very fancy suit. He was quite the gentleman, but Tecna knew her parents were trying to get her to forget about Timmy, she kept Timmy glued in her mind.

"Oh, err... Hi I'm...Tecna." Tecna spitted out.

"Well Tecna, shall I grab you a glass of champagne?" William asked.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," Tecna replied.

Prince William led Tecna over to two chairs and they sat down.

"Tecna, you look stunning." William said.

"Thank you?" Tecna said. She really wanted to leave but found guards guarding the exits.

"So William, where are you from?" Tecna asked.

"Oh my parents rules Iko, another technology realm like this one, and blah blah blah."

Prince William got way off topic, by the time he was done talking it was about 10:00. (Boring...)

"Oh there I go again, I have the habit of getting off topic a lot, so tell me about yourself," William said.

"Well my parents rule Zenith and for three years I attended Alfea a school for fairies, And... and... You know what William, I don't really feel like talking," Tecna said.

"Oh, shall I see you again princess?" William asked.

"I'm not sure... Good bye William," Tecna replied.

Tecna walked up to her parents who were saying good bye to William's parents.

"Now wasn't that fun Tecna?" Techla asked.

"Yeah real fun," she said sarcastically, "that William guy just made me miss Timmy even more!"

"Will you get over him?!" Techla yelled.

"No, I love him, and there's **nothing** in the world that could break it!" Tecna clenched her locket in her hand and walked slowly up to her room.

"Good night Timmy," Tecna whispered as she walked up to her room.

The next morning for Tecna - - -

Early in the morning, Tecna's mother came in with some of the finest makeup artists.

"Tecna, it's time to start your makeover," Techla said. Tecna mumbled and flipped over. Techla knew how to wake Tecna up, "Tecna, Timmy's here!"

Tecna shot out of bed and stood in a daze, she already figured out her mom tricked her.

The makeover artists lead Tecna to a stool in front of a mirror. Unfortunately the artists were in the way of the mirror, so she couldn't see what they were doing. It took the artists until 9:30 to get Tecna all ready. When Tecna was finally given the chance to see herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe what she was looking at.

Her hair was put up in a bun, and they curled her bangs. She wore a different tiara; this one was made up of millions of diamonds. She was wearing a better dress than the last one; this one was an elegant purple ball gown with spaghetti straps. She only had a little bit of makeup on, Tecna preferred that.

"Is...Is that me? I look...Amazing!" Tecna said.

"Yes Tecna, that's what a lot of hard work can do," said her mother, "I hope you like it."

"Oh I love it! Thanks mom." Tecna replied.

"Don't thank me, thank your stylists."

"Thank you," Tecna said to the stylists.

"No problem princess Tecna," said all the stylists.

"Now Tecna, it's time to start heading downstairs," said Techla.

As they walked downstairs, her mother told her a list of Do's and Don'ts. (Mostly don'ts)

Techla started to list some:

"Don't make faces at the camera, don't slouch, and blah blah blah... but most importantly, don't make a scene, the last thing we need is thousands of reporters knocking on our door. Understand Tecna?"

"Yes, I think so," Tecna said nervously.

"Good, now take your seat, were going on air soon," Techla said.

**The next chapter will have Timmy's morning, and a very special announcement.**

**But what did you think of Chapter 7?**


	7. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't posted in a loooooooooooooooong time, I was on vacation for a week, with no computer :(**

Chapter 8- The Announcement

The next morning for Timmy - - -

It was early in the morning when Timmy woke up, 7:30 in fact. None of the other specialists were up yet so Timmy started to get ready.

"Timmy?! Can you be any louder its 7:30! On a Sunday!" Riven Yelled.

"Sorry Riven, we have to leave at 9 remember," Timmy reminded.

"Oh yeah," Riven groaned, "Just give me 15 more minutes, and try and be more quiet."

"Ok Riv, sorry..." Timmy replied."

Timmy walked out onto the redfountain balcony, it was so quiet, and he felt so alone.

"Well," Timmy sighed, "This is what it feels like to be without Tecna." There was this hole in his heart, the emptiness of Tecna not being there, it felt like it was eating him from the inside. Timmy stared out into the sunset for a long time, long enough that the clock struck 9, and all the specialists were ready. Riven came out onto the balcony to get him.

"Timmy," Riven said, "are you coming?"

"It's time to leave already?" Timmy asked.

"Uh, yeah, you were out on the balcony for an hour and a half."

"I guess I just lost track of time," Timmy replied.

When Riven and Timmy finally got downstairs, the other specialists were already in the squad.

"Somebody finally came downstairs," Brandon joked.

"Look, let's just get to Alfea and leave the jokes for later!" Nabu said.

"Then let's go to Alfea," Helia replied.

When the specialists entered the winx dorm room, they noticed the winx girls were already dressed and were looking at blueprints of Tecna's parent's castle.

"Hey girls," Sky said.

"Hi Sky," Bloom replied, "ready to get to work?"

"Well it looks like you're way ahead of us, how did you get these blueprints anyway?" Sky asked.

"I rummaged through Tecna's room a little bit," Musa admitted.

The clock struck 9:50; they had a plan, (sort of.)

"Okay Timmy, can you repeat the plan?" Layla asked.

"Sure, first we park our squad far from the castle, and then we ride our Levi bikes up to the castle. Finally, from what the blueprints show, Tecna's room is in one of the 4 towers."

"Do you guys mind if I turn on the TV? All this strategy stuff is hard." Stella said.

"Go ahead Stella, we all deserve a break," Brandon replied.

Everyone planted themselves in front of Stella's TV. Stella flipped through the channels until she found Royalty News, a network about today's royal people. Then they all saw it, King Techash and Queen Techla were on TV, and they saw Tecna sitting next to them.

"Is...Is that Tecna?" Musa asked. None of her friends could barely recognize her.

"It's Tecna," Timmy said, "What happened to her?"

"She clearly got the royal treatment," Stella said.

"Shhhhh Stella! I'm trying to listen!" Layla said.

(Italics mean what's happening on the TV)

"_We are here in the realm of Zenith, the king and queen has a special announcement. What is your announcement?" asked the news lady._

"_Well," Tecna's mom said, "It's very exciting news about our daughter."_

_Tecna turned her head in confusion, her parents didn't say anything about her being involved._

"_We are here to finally announce that Princess Tecna will be marrying Prince William of Iko!" Techla said._

"What?!" yelled the winx and specialists.

Timmy buried his head in his hands; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Tecna clenched her hands into fists. "NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!" She stood up and faced her parents. "I just met William last night, and I don't even like him!"_

"_Will you get over..." Techash said._

"_NO! I don't love William. I love Timmy!" Tecna yelled. Then Tecna grabbed her tiara and threw it, the tiara smashed into millions of pieces. Tecna was so upset that she started crying, she started running up to her room, ripping of the jewellery she had on._

"_Who is this Timmy?" the news lady asked._

"_He's just some normal guy that Tecna is in love with, now if you don't mind, we're going upstairs to see Tecna. So everyone out!" Techla said. _

The television the winx and specialists were watching went off air. Everyone was looking at Timmy, he started to cry.

"Timmy?" asked Brandon, "Are you going to be okay?"

Timmy didn't say anything.

"Timster?"

Timmy just got up silently and headed for the door.

"Wait Timmy, where are you going?!" Helia asked.

"What does it look like? I'm going to Zenith to rescue Tecna," Timmy replied.


	8. Chapter 9

**OMG Thank you everyone for all the reviews! It really gave me the motivation I needed :)**

Chapter 9- No Way Out

"Wait, Timmy!" Musa said, "We're all going with you!"

"You guys don't have to come..." Timmy replied.

"We all feel bad for what happened to Tecna," Bloom said, "So we want to help!"

"Well we have to leave right now... before the wedding," Timmy sighed.

Later on the squad;

Timmy was pacing back and forth, he was so nervous. Would they make it in time?

"Timmy you need to chill for just a minute, we're on our way to Zenith! So sit!" Riven said.

"I can't Riven. What if we're too late, what if..." Timmy said.

"TIMMY!" Riven yelled.

"Okay, I'll try and relax," Timmy walked to the back of the squad to sit alone.

"Don't worry Tecna, we're on our way," Timmy said to himself.

Tecna finally made it up to her room. When she opened the door, there was an elegant wedding dress. Tecna ran to her bed and started crying even more.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Tecna yelled.

Her parents came in, angrier than ever.

"Tecna," her father said, "We are very disappointed at you."

"You told the entire world you loved that Timmy. Now we have thousands of reporters outside!" Techla said.

"Well maybe it's because I don't want to marry William!" Tecna said.

"We've planned this wedding for a long time, and you're staying up here until then." Techla said.

"You know I'll find a way out," Tecna replied.

"We aren't too worried about that. The castle is heavily guarded and there's an anti magic spell surrounding your room," Techash said. "Now come on Techla."

Her parents left. After a few minutes, Tecna was getting ready to make a run for it. She walked up to the door and turned the handle. The door was locked up tight.

"NO!" Tecna yelled, "LET ME OUT!" She started banging on the door.

Tecna gave up after 5 minutes of banging and yelling.

"This cannot be happening." Tecna sobbed.

Tecna started taking the room apart, literally.

She tore her vanity apart and broke every piece of jewellery in it. (Except a small diamond tiara she happened to like, so she put it in her pocket.) She grabbed all of the broken jewellery and dropped it over the balcony.

"Maybe my parents were lying, maybe I can still transform..." Tecna said.

"Come on Tecna Enchantix!!!" but only a few sparkles fell.

"Timmy! Where are you?!" Tecna yelled out.

The squad ship carrying the winx and specialists landed in a clearing in the middle of the dense forest.

"Look Timmy, we made it!" Riven said sarcastically.

Musa punched him.

"Thanks," Timmy said.

Everyone was standing in a circle discussing their plan.

"If we walk, it'll take about a half an hour," Sky said, "Or if we take the bikes, it'll take about 10 minutes."

"But there's a small problem," Brandon said, "We only have 3 bikes so only 5 of us can go."

"I say Timmy, Musa, Bloom, Riven, and Sky go, the rest of us will stay here," Helia said.

"Okay," Riven said.

The 5 of them revved up their bikes and took off towards the castle.

"Good Luck!" Stella yelled.

**The next chapter will be a songfic! :)**


	9. Chapter 10

**The songfic is Slipped Away by Avril Lavinge. ****Note: I Do Not Own It!**

When they were nearing the castle, Riven, Sky, Timmy, Bloom, and Musa started riding down the old trails through the forest.

"I'm sure nobody will notice us now!" Riven shouted.

"Look!" Musa shouted, "It's the castle!"

"Whoa, this castle is twice as big as the castle on Domino. How are we ever going to find Tecna?" Bloom asked.

"I've got a hunch," Timmy replied.

A few minutes later they were standing next to the tower Tecna was in, but they didn't know that yet...

"Hey! What's that over there?" Timmy went to see what it was. Timmy ran over to see jewellery scattered all over the ground.

"How did all this jewellery end up here?" Sky asked.

Bloom picked up a piece, "jewellery doesn't break easily when dropped so somebody must have broken it all on purpose."

"Tecna," Timmy said. He jumped on a Levi bike and flew up the tower, but stopped under the balcony, unsure if it was really Tecna up here. He then heard Tecna walk out onto the balcony, but he didn't show himself yet, because she started to sing.

. . .

_Nana nanana nana_

_I miss you, miss you so bad._

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away, _

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_Nana nanana nana_

_I didn't get around to kiss you, good bye on the hand._

_I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't._

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_I've had my wakeup, won't you wake up._

_I keep asking why?_

_And I can't take it, it wasn't faking it._

_It happened you passed by._

_Now you're gone,_

_There you go,_

_Somewhere I can't take you back!_

_Now you're gone,_

_There you go,_

_Somewhere I can't take you back!_

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same._

_Nana nanana nana,_

_I miss you._

After Tecna finished, she began to cry over the balcony. Timmy caught them. He had to show himself, he couldn't take Tecna being like this anymore.

He slowly rode his bike around the tower so he could surprise her. Timmy got off his bike and jumped over the balcony, but Tecna didn't notice.

Timmy walked up to her and whispered, "That was a beautiful song, princess."

"T...Timmy?" Tecna turned to see Timmy holding his arms open, waiting for a hug.

Tecna gave him a much needed hug.

"I can't believe you came!" Tecna started to cry again, but this time they were tears of joy.

"Well when I heard you had an arranged marriage... it broke my heart and I seen it broke yours too," Timmy replied.

"Wait! How did you know about the marriage?" Tecna asked.

"I heard what you said at the announcement," Timmy said.

Tecna's face turned red, "Now I'm embarrassed."

"It really got to me. I'm actually impressed; you said you loved me to the entire Magical Dimension!" Timmy said.

Tecna gave him a weak smile.

Timmy removed his glasses and Tecna looked up at him. They each closed their eyes and met up in a kiss.

There are no words to describe how they felt; they wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Oh god you two, we're going to get caught if you stay up here making out!" Riven remarked.

Tecna and Timmy turned their heads to see that Riven and Musa had flown up to see them.

"We thought something happened but I see everything's fine, right Tecna?" Musa winked.

Timmy and Tecna jumped on their bikes and flew down to meet the waiting Bloom and Sky.

"Tecna! Your okay!" Bloom ran and hugged her friend.

"That was a beautiful song you sang," Sky added.

Tecna's eyes shot open, "You mean you all heard?!"

Everyone nodded, Tecna blushed once again.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, it was really good!" Musa said.

"Really?" Tecna asked in disbelief.

"Really," Musa hugged Tecna again.

"Oh Tec, that's a really nice dress!" Bloom added.

"Thanks, but I never picked it out..." Tecna replied.

"Okay! Enough chit chat, I have the feeling that we're going to get caught if we stay here..."Riven said.

Everyone froze because from the castle, they heard someone yell, "Tecna's missing!"

"Crap," Tecna said. Everyone jumped on their bikes and took off as fast as they could. Unfortunately, one of the guards spotted them and told the king and queen. Tecna wasn't save yet...

**Was the song appropriate?**


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry everyone, I'm trying to finish this story really fast because I wrote another really impressive story that I won't post until this one is complete.**

Tecna's parents grabbed one of their squads and took off into the direction Tecna and her friends went. A few minutes later, they were hovering above them.

"Okay, Now Techla!" Techash ordered.

A giant mechanical arm came out the bottom of the squad, it was aimed right at Tecna and Timmy.

"Tecna! Timmy! Watch out!" Sky warned.

Timmy tried swerving but it was no use. The arm grabbed both of them and headed back to the castle.

Bloom, Sky, Riven, And Musa stayed close behind.

When the squad reached the castle, a small hole opened on the roof. Tecna knew it was the hole to the dungeons. The arm released a little and Timmy fell down into the dungeons.

"No!" Tecna yelled. She tried squirming out of the giant hands grip, she successfully did.

Tecna jumped after Timmy.

It was a long fall down to the bottom; Timmy fell on some hay that was at the bottom. Unfortunately, Tecna didn't. She fell on her right shoulder on the hard stone floor. When she did, she and Timmy heard a loud snap.

Timmy went to Tecna's aid.

"Tecna, are you alright?" Timmy asked.

"Oww, my shoulder, I think I broke it!" Tecna replied.

"It's okay Tecna, I'll see if you actually did it," Timmy said.

He ran his fingers gently along Tecna's shoulder, and then he felt a crack.

"Tec, I think you broke your right shoulder blade..." Timmy said.

"I don't care how injured I am! We are getting out of here!" Tecna complained.

She tried to stand up, but fell back down in pain.

"Ow, never mind," Tecna said.

"Just relax, I don't think your parents seen you jump down," Timmy said.

Suddenly they heard voices out the cell dungeon window, familiar voices.

"Hey that sounds like Sky!" Timmy went to the small window.

"Psst! Down here!" Timmy said.

"Oh there you are Timmy," Riven joked, "Looks like you're in a pickle."

"Shut up Riven, Tecna's down here with me, and we need to get out before someone spots her down here!"

"I can probably melt the bars..." Bloom said.

Timmy stood back while Bloom melted the bars. The bars fell to the dungeon floor.

"Okay Tecna, were going to get out of here!" Timmy told her. He picked her up and handed her to Sky so he could get out.

"We don't know what happened to your bike Timmy, so we have to ride 3 to a bike," Sky said.

Timmy rode with Bloom and Sky, and Tecna carefully rode with Riven and Musa.

Meanwhile, Tecna's parents went to the dungeons to see that Timmy escaped with Tecna.

"Tecna's escaped again!" Techla said.

"Maybe we should give it a rest, Tecna isn't going to come home..." Techash said.

"And that Timmy will always rescue her, no matter what..." Techla added.

"There is a good side to this, nothing bad will ever happen to Tecna, Timmy will always be there for her," Techash said.

"Okay, Tecna doesn't have to come home, do we follow them?" Techla asked.

"No, let's leave her be, it's only going to lead to more trouble..." Techash and Techla left the dungeons and went back to their normal lives.

Timmy, Tecna, Bloom, Sky, Riven, and Musa finally made it to where their friends were waiting.

"Hey, you guys made it back in one piece!" Layla said.

"Well sort of..." Timmy looked at Tecna.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"Well when I was dropped in the dungeons... Tecna jumped after me. Let's just say she landed on her right shoulder and we heard a snap," Timmy replied nervously.

"Oh dear... Then I guess we're going to Magix hospital." Flora said.

Timmy cared Tecna into the squad; she fell asleep in his arms. He started running his fingers through her hair.

"Tecna, wake up." Timmy said.

Tecna mumbled, and stayed asleep.

"Did she wake up?" Flora asked.

"No, but I can carry her," Timmy replied.

Everyone walked into Magix hospital.

"What happened here?" one of the nurses asked.

"We think she broke her right shoulder blade..." Timmy said.

"Oh dear, we'll have a doctor look at that," the nurse replied.

Tecna was laid on a hospital bed and wheeled away, "You can see her when were done," the nurse replied.

Everyone else went and sat it the waiting room, hoping Tecna was going to be okay...

**Well that's ANOTHER chapter done. Will Tecna be okay? Stay Tuned! O.o**


	11. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been on a two week vacation and it completely exhausted me. (This chapter is written in Tecna's perspective first.)**

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The sound echoed in my mind, the beeping didn't stop. I kept my eyes shut, scared. Where am I?

I didn't dare move a muscle. I suddenly heard someone say, "I hope she's okay."

That voice... it was Timmy, but why did he say _hope_?

I quickly shot up, I started to panic.

I looked around, I was in a hospital? Oh yeah, I broke my shoulder blade and I was sent here, wow that was fast.

On one side of me was worried Timmy, on the other was a stranger.

I clenched the bed sheets, why was I panicking? I wasn't in any danger but I can't stop myself.

"Shhhhhh Tec, it's okay, you're in the hospital remember?" Timmy said.

I slowly spitted out, "Oh, oh yeah."

Suddenly I felt it, the sharp pain of my broken shoulder. I fell back into my pillow. I peered down at myself; I was still dressed in that awful dress and... I was wearing a cast over my shoulders?

"Tecna, this is ." Timmy explained.

"... am I ever going to get better?" I asked.

"Oh in good time my dear. You see, your shoulder only had a small crack in it, so it will heal in no time," the doctor replied. "In the mean time, you will have to wear that cast."

"For how long..." I asked.

"Just a few weeks," said. Oh that reminds me, your friends asked to see you when you woke up, would you like to see them?" asked.

"Absolutely," I replied. left the room, leaving me with my loving boyfriend.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"I...I don't know. I'm so confused! When did we get to the hospital? How come I feel panicked?"

"I can answer both of them, "Timmy smiled, "first, you fell asleep while on the way to the hospital, and second, explained to me you would wake up panicked because of one of the medicines they used."

"Well that explains a lot," I managed to smile at him.

I sat up and Timmy came closer, we started finishing the kiss that we had up on my balcony.

"Ummm, I hope we aren't interrupting," Musa winked.

Our eyes shot open. I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Uh, no. You're not interrupting..." Timmy managed to say.

Everyone walked in.

Suddenly I felt my shoulder again; I fell back onto my pillow in pain.

"Ow!" I said.

I don't think I should have said that.

Everyone looked panicked now.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You don't look fine..." Stella said.

"I just don't like being here," I said.

"Well then you're going to be happy, you get to leave today." Timmy said.

"Really?!"

"Yes, you can leave right now," Musa said.

Timmy helped me up; my shoulder didn't hurt as bad.

_Tecna's perspective is done. Now back to 3__rd__ person view._

On the squad back home, Tecna and Timmy sat together near the back of the squad, they both fell asleep.

Timmy's dream:

Timmy was in total darkness; suddenly the same picture of him and Tecna from when he was unconscious came into focus.

For some strange reason, he understood what it meant.

Them together meant they would be reunited.

Tecna in a dress and tiara meant royalty.

The cast meant an injury.

Tecna's dream:

Tecna was standing in a plain white room, 3 giant pictures came into view.

One was her mean parents, another was a crown and dress, the 3rd was a picture of Prince William.

Suddenly they broke into a million pieces, one new picture stood instead.

It was one of her and Timmy.

All this meant 3 things,

No more boring princess life.

Timmy would always be there for her, rain or shine.

Her parents wouldn't tell her what to do anymore.

She was finally free.

_The End._

**Well that's my first fanfiction done. I'm in the middle of writing another TxT fiction. If you want to be posted right away when it's up, set me to Author Alert.**

**Anyway, the next fanfiction won't be posted for a little while.**

**Ciao. :)**


End file.
